


Daughter of Elrond

by Alohamama



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Loss, Loss, Love, Pain, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alohamama/pseuds/Alohamama
Summary: I'm really bad at summary's as this is still a major work in progress, I'm not great at writing, I write because it's fun for me. So, please bear with me :)Elrond has a second daughter who was sent to live in Mirkwood during the War of the Ring and returned home during the Lord of the Rings.The story goes along a little with the lord of the rings storyline, as my character shows up here and there in the main story, but her story is different in a lot of ways.





	1. Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> I need to go back and look up the english phrases for my elvish, but as I'm posting quickly before bed, I shall do it later. :) Enjoy for now

Avianna looked up from her book to stare out over the river that ran through Mirkwood. The King of Mirkwood had brought her out to his home once the dark war had started. Her father, Elrond had thought it best that he separate his daughters should Rivendell get overrun. Avianna had not seen her sister in several years, though they had sent letters back and forth. Avianna sensed something close by and reached for her bow. She heard leaves rustle and quickly strung a bow and turned. Legolas stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. You shouldn’t let your mind wander while on post Avi, had I been an orc you would have been in pieces already. Avi lowered her bow and returned her arrow to its quiver. I’m sorry Legolas, I was just thinking of home again, and Arwen. When do you think Thranduil will let me return to Rivendell? The dark war has been over for years and he’s only let me visit. Legolas smiled. That is what I came to talk to you about. Father has been in contact with Elrond, there’s a council meeting in which elves need to be present. You are to come with me. A smile broke out on Avi’s face and she squealed and launched herself at Legolas for a hug, they had become close friends and often relied on each other for support. Avi and Legolas left the post to another elf and walked down to through the woods to the main hall. Thranduil walked up to them, Avi and Legolas bowed in respect. She removed her bow and quiver of arrows and held them out to Thranduil. Thank you my lord, I have been taught much by Legolas and your Captains. I return these to you now. A low chuckle came from Thranduil. They are for you to keep, if nothing but to remember Mirkwood. Avi smiled and replied. I shall treasure them! Thranduil reached for her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it. It has been wonderful having you live with us all this time Avi. I hope it has been as wonderful for you. Go, pack and get some rest, you and Legolas leave in the morning. Take only what you feel you cannot leave behind. Travel must be quick; your father says this council is urgent. 

 

Avi quickly went to her room, grabbed a pack and began to fill it with everything that meant anything to her. Letters, trinkets that her friends and Legolas had brought her from their scouting trips, something caught her eye and she stopped packing. It was a small hair pin. Tauriel had given it to her a few weeks prior. It had come from a girl in Laketown. Avi picked it up and wrapped it in a piece of cloth and packed it away. She packed a couple of small clothing items and then grabbed her daggers from the chest at the end of her bed. Laying these things next to her door she walked over to the balcony overlooking Mirkwood. She looked down to see Tauriel and Legolas standing close together talking. Legolas had always loved Tauriel, but she had fallen for a young dwarf back when the dragon Smaug had lived in the Lonely Mountain. Kili. That’s what she said his name was. She had loved him but had not gotten there in time to save him from being killed by an orc. It had torn her up for years, Legolas had been there for her but Tauriel couldn’t bring herself to feel the same way for him. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. Avi knew that she had feelings for Legolas but refused to bring herself to tell Legolas. Avi smiled to herself and leaned against the balcony. Thranduil opened the doors to Avi’s chambers to find her there. Knowing full well she didn’t sense his presence he walked up next to her and seeing what she was looking at said quietly. He’s been fond of her for ages. Avi startled. Looking up at him, she said quietly, will they not marry? Thranduil turned away from the touching scene before him. No, she has never forgotten Kili. He replied. I know the story, Avi said softly. She loved him. Thranduil moved to the table where a decanter of wine and goblets sat. Pouring some for himself and Avi he replied, yes, she did. I tried to discourage their love. Our love for the dwarves is……was not, great. Handing her one of the goblets, I should not have discouraged her. He continued, she truly loved him. It was I who was blind. Avi looked down into her goblet and swirled the wine before taking a sip. Setting it down she turned away from Thranduil to look out over Mirkwood. I will miss it here. She said softly. Thranduil stood behind her now, Mirkwood will miss you. he replied. Setting his goblet on the balcony railing he gently took her arm. Turning her to face him he allowed himself one small liberty before she left Mirkwood. He lifted his hand to her face and allowed his fingers to trail down her cheek. Avi’s eyes drifted shut for a moment. When she opened them again Thranduil brought both hands up to cup her face. Arwenamin, Lle naa Vanima. May I kiss you? He asked quietly. Avi nodded and within seconds felt the lips of Thranduil on hers in a kiss so gentle that she was unsure if he was really kissing her. Pulling back enough to look into her eyes Thranduil smiled slightly, pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers again in a more insistent kiss, a kiss that took Avi’s breath away. Thranduil pulled back again but held her close. Closing his hand around the hand on his chest and holding it there. My dear, should you ever have the need or ever want to return to Mirkwood, you have a home here. She smiled a small smile and nodded, letting go of her hand for a second and lifting her face to see it he quietly continued, you have a home with me and my love should you want it. He pressed his lips to hers again. Stepping back he whispered. When you’re ready Avi. He said kissing her one more time. Stepping away from her he said, I have a feeling I know why your father called you back to Imladris. I won’t tell you because I do not want to be wrong. But I believe there’s more than just this relic to your return home. Avi looked at him confused. He smiled. Do not worry yourself. Go and be happy. With that he turned and left her to prepare for the trip home.

Early the next morning Avi grabbed her things and ran down to the courtyard to find her horse already saddled and waiting for her. Legolas was talking to Thranduil about the trip to Rivendell and the possible reasons for the council. They had talked about it the night before at dinner, but there wasn’t a clear reason for this council. Thranduil came, gave her a hug, pulling her aside, he kissed her head and whispered, Namaarie. They mounted up and road out. Rivendell was at least a fortnights ride.  
It was well after dark before Legolas decided they would camp. Usually the first week they camped every other night. The last week they road almost all the way through only stopping 2 or three times to camp. The Mirkwood elves had trained their horses to take that kind of travel, but Legolas still didn’t like traveling for that long without resting. Especially for the horses. They made camp and were sitting there talking when Legolas motioned for them to be quiet. A quick motion of his hand had Avi and the other elves stringing arrows to their bows. Legolas motioned for them to stay and walked off to look for what he heard. They heard a yell and then silence. Avi and the other 3 elves with them stood ready to fight, but Legolas came back through the woods and dropped an orc head at their feet. A scout, he said. Pack up, we’re leaving this place. We don’t know if there’s another one. They packed up their packs quickly and left the area. The rest of the trip went without incident.  
As they drew closer to Rivendell the terrain became more and more familiar. Legolas looked at her and smiled. Just so you know, I don’t think there will be any great fanfare, since your father wants this council to be secret. Avi looked at him, it’s ok. I’m just looking forward to seeing my sister again. She said. They rode through the night and arrived in Rivendell early the next morning. Avi dismounted and turned to see her father walking down the steps into the courtyard she ran up the last few steps to hug him, Ada! She cried. Elrond hugged her, Hello my child. He said. It is good to finally have you home. Legolas walked up with her things. Elrond took them from him and handed them to Avi. Go and see your sister, she is waiting. Avi ran up the last few steps and ran into Aragorn and Boromir. Aragorn had seen her coming up the steps and had been prepared for her inevitable hit. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She quickly realized who was hugging her and hugged him back. Welcome home little one, he said. I’m not little anymore Aragorn. she said. He kissed her on the head. You’ll always be little to me. He replied. He set her down and hugged her again. Avi! Came a voice from close by. Avi looked behind Aragorn and Boromir. A smile broke out on her face, Arwen! She cried. Avi ran to hug her sister. I have so much to tell you she said as they hugged. Wrapping their arms around the other they walked up the stairs to their living quarters. Aragorn smiled as he watched the two sisters disappear up the stairs.  
Boromir turned to him. I was unaware that Elrond had another child other than his sons and the lady Arwen. Aragorn began walking down the stairs to the courtyard. She has been living with Thranduil in Mirkwood. Boromir looked at him. Why? He asked. Aragorn looked at him, they’re distant friends. He replied. Friends? Boromir asked. Legolas walked up, and allies. He said to Boromir. He then turned to Aragorn. Mae Govannan. He said to Aragorn. They embraced. Aragorn, said Legolas, what is it that has brought about this council? Elrond walked up to them. All questions will be answered at the council. Till then, we have a feast prepared. 

That evening after the feast Arwen and Avi were standing on the balcony in the feasting hall talking when Elrond walked up to them. Arwen smiled as Aragorn held out his hand to her. She took it and they walked away. Avi turned to Elrond. It’s good to be home she said. Yes, he replied, but you will be leaving again soon I think, after you hear what I have to say. Avi looked at her father. Why? She asked. Elrond looked out over the twinkling lights of Rivendell. Do you remember Haldir? He asked. Yes, she said, he was one of the Marchwardens that came from Lorien to train us in Mirkwood. Yes, Elrond said. Galadriel, your grandmother, has come to me to ask for you to marry Haldir. Avi turned to her father, what? She asked. Haldir told Galadriel that you two had quite the relationship while he was in Mirkwood. Avi laughed. Not like that father. I did learn much from him. Skills in tracking and fighting. How to lead an army. He was very thorough. I was not aware that he had developed feelings for me though till we began to exchange letters. I didn’t know that it was that strong though. Elrond smiled. What do you say my child? Was your relationship with him significant to you enough for you to want to marry him? She smiled. I would believe so. She replied. We had several conversations outside of our training. Elrond looked at her, he took her hand. It seems like you have developed an attachment to him then. It’ll be hard to let you go to Lorien after just coming back from Mirkwood, but your sister wanted you here long enough to tell you about it ourselves rather than having Haldir just go to Mirkwood and carry you off from there, even though he wanted to. Go and talk to your sister, she wants to send Galadriel everything you will need immediately.  
The next morning was the secret council in which Avi and Arwen sat through, Avi with more interest in it than Arwen. It was about the one ring that Sauron had forged to control all of Middle Earth. At the end of it Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli the Dwarf and Gandalf had all volunteered to go on the journey with the 4 halflings, one who which had volunteered to take the ring to destroy it in the fires of mount doom in Mordor. Before they adjourned however, Elrond held his hand out to Avi. She stood and took it. My daughter Avi has accepted an invitation to Lorien, so her road will be with yours for a time. Boromir began to protest about a woman going on the road with them, but an arrow between his feet stopped him. He looked up to see Avi standing there with a bow in her hands and another arrow strung to it and a look of amusement on her face. You were saying my lord? She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry, the next one is still in the works for some general editing.

The next morning Avi walked down the stairs with Legolas and Arwen. She hugged her sister and promised to write to her after the wedding. They soon walked out the gates towards their journey. She and Legolas were sitting and talking at one point below Caradharas when Legolas noticed a dark mass in the sky coming towards them quickly. Hide! Yelled Aragorn. They quickly hid and a few moments later Gandalf decided to take the path of Caradharas.   
After getting halfway up the mountain the path proved to be too dangerous because Saruman had decided to watch them from a palantir and was causing a storm to hit the path ahead of them which in turn caused a landslide. They stopped and as much as Gandalf wanted to push on over the pass, he relented and went through with Frodo’s request of going through the Mines of Moria. Avi had heard about the mines. She knew from her father that Gandalf hated them. But no one really understood why. She wasn’t really curious as she hated being underground herself. Legolas had led her and a team into a cave to get rid of some Goblins and she had not liked it. But it was the choice of the ring bearer. So into the mines they went. They got to the mines only to find that the dwarfs that lived there were no longer alive. The goblins had over run them. Gandalf instructed that they continue quietly. They quickly and quietly made their way through the mines. They reached a fork in the path and they sat quietly for a few hours in which Aragorn walked up to her and sat down. So, he said quietly, what are you going to Lorien for? She looked at him. Haldir, the Marchwarden has asked for me to marry him. She whispered back. Aragorn didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He’s a good person Avi. He’ll treat you well. He said. Avi smiled. I know, she whispered. He came to Mirkwood for a while to train us. Aragorn looked at her. You struck up a friendship? He asked. She nodded. He’s easy to talk to. She said. I didn’t know he had anything else other than that in mind though. She continued. He didn’t let on that he had formed any kind of attachment. So I didn’t say anything for myself either. Their conversation was cut short when Gandalf said that he had decided which way to go. They quickly moved on.   
They approached a room that Gimli ran into, the rest of the fellowship ran after him. Gandalf found a book that was old and falling apart. He began to read it till he was interrupted by Pippin messing around with an arrow stuck in a suit of armor. The helmet fell off and loudly fell down what looked like a well. Gandalf was angrily telling him to throw himself down the well next time when they heard the screams and squeals of the goblins. Boromir and Aragorn quickly ran to shut the doors as Avi and Legolas were throwing weapons towards them to help bar the doors. She and Legolas quickly strung arrows to their bows as Boromir looked back and said, They have a cave troll! Avi, Legolas and Aragorn quickly loosed some arrows through a hole in the door. Minutes later the cave troll crashed through the door. Avi had not been in very many battle situations but her training was starting to kick in. An arrow knicked her arm as she went to side step it. Suddenly the troll speared Frodo and she and Legolas quickly went to take down the troll. She and Boromir grabbed the chain attached to it and quickly pulled it back. They held it long enough for Legolas to loose two arrows into the troll, killing it. They ran to Frodo’s side as Aragorn lifted him. But Frodo opened his eyes. I’m ok. He said. I’m ok. He pulled open his shirt to reveal a mithril shirt that had been given to him by his uncle, Bilbo.   
They heard more goblins coming and quickly moved out of the room. They came into a very large hall and were immediately surrounded by goblins. The fellowship and Avi moved to surround the halflings from the goblins. They’d have to go through them to get to Frodo and the others. A noise from behind them had the goblins scrambling to get away. Gandalf, what is this? Asked Boromir. A balrog. A demon of old. He said. Run, all of you! They began to run in the opposite direction following Gandalf.   
Upon arriving to a breaking set of stairs the group quickly made their way down them. They came to a gap which they quickly began to jump over. Goblins appeared and began to shoot at them, Avi, Legolas and Aragorn quickly began to loose arrows back to keep them at bay. Once the group had safely made it over the gap they made their way towards the bridge of kazad dum. Avi and Aragorn had just made it across when Gandalf who was behind them turned to face the balrog. Avi, trained to stand behind her fellow soldiers in battle moved to rush to Gandalf but Aragorn grabbed her. They watched as Gandalf fought with the balrog when suddenly the balrog made an unexpected move and wrapped its fiery whip around Gandalf’s ankle and pulled him down with him. Avi screamed but Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and forced her up the stairs ahead of him. Boromir was carrying a screaming Frodo but they had to get out of there before they were over run by goblins. They ran out into the sun. Avi had to hold on, she had to keep her head. They could be battling goblins or orcs at any moment. Aragorn and Boromir argued for a few moments about whether or not to give the hobbits a few moments to gather themselves. They were all pretty attached to Gandalf in some way, but the hobbits especially. Legolas looked over at her. His eyes conveying comfort that he could not actively give her as they tended to the hobbits.   
Aragorn walked up, we need to get to the woods of lothlorien before nightfall. We’re not terribly far, but we need to leave, now. They quickly made their way towards lorien. As they walked Avi thought about Haldir. What would he be like outside of his role as Marchwarden? She wondered. He had always been very kind to her. But most of their conversations were about his duties and him answering all her questions. None really too terribly personal. She noticed that Aragorn had slowed his pace and she noticed her surroundings. They were close to Lothlorien now. She could see the huge trees. Bigger than she remembered from her visits as a young child. The hobbits and Gimli the dwarf were ahead of her and she watched as he motioned them forward and rolled her eyes when she overheard him call Galadriel a great sorceress. Her grandmother was many things; sorceress was not one of them. He claimed to have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox. She rolled her eyes again. She noticed Legolas knock and arrow into his bow quickly out of the corner of her eye and she did the same. Not a minute later they were surrounded by elven warriors and Haldir walked up and said that the dwarf breathed so loud they could have shot him in the dark. Avi smirked but her sadness for Gandalf was starting to set in. She was tired. They had been traveling for a little over 3 weeks now. A journey that they usually took on horseback and not underground. Haldir saw her but quickly turned his attention to Aragorn. He was not sure if the rest of them knew the reason for Avi’s joining them, but he wasn’t about to tell them. He was certain Aragorn knew and perhaps his elf kinsman but the rest need not know. They journeyed through the trees and came to a place where they had to climb up to the lookout post. As the fellowship made themselves as comfortable as they possibly could in the high trees Haldir spoke in elvish to Aragorn and Legolas, Gimli snapped, saying that Haldir should speak words they could all understand, Haldir looked at him. We have not had any interactions with your kind since the incident in Moria with your ancestors, you would do well to remember where you are. Gimli replied harshly in Dwarvish, Avi understood very little Dwarvish, but she understood exactly what Gimli said and she drew in a quick breath through her teeth, in Lorien, that could very well cost Gimli his head, but Aragorn stopped him and then quickly turned to Haldir to lead him away from the group. Avi leaned against the tree and watched Haldir and Aragorn go back and forth on whether or not to let the halflings and the ring into Lorien. She knew they all needed rest, but she was too tired and sad to take up that argument with Haldir. Haldir glanced over at Frodo and quickly told them to follow him.   
They followed him through the dense forest of lorien. At the bottom of a particularly large tree she stopped. She remembered it. Her father had told her about how he had met Celebrian, her mother. This one tree is where he had asked her to join him in Rivendell. Her mother had followed Elrond into the Dark War and was attacked by orcs. Her party had gone missing. Avi noticed the fellowship making its way up the steps surrounding the tree and quickly followed.   
Haldir led them to a gorgeous flower and starlight covered platform connecting several trees. Haldir moved to her side and she watched as Galadriel was escorted down by her husband, Celeborn. Haldir gently took her hand. She looked at him and he motioned towards another set of stairs, this one leading down into the grove behind the great hall. She followed him, he gently holding her hand the entire time. When they reached the bottom of the stairs he led her down a semi secluded path that led to a beautiful garden, but she barely noticed it as he removed her pack and set it next to a set of short stairs leading into a home built in and around the tree, he then led her behind the home into a private garden and pulled her into his arms. He held her. Let it out Avi. He said quietly. I watched you struggle the entire trip through the woods. Let it out. Avi broke and buried her face into his shoulder. When her sobs finally quieted he pulled back, his eyes full of comfort. He wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks. He led her into the home he had set her pack in front of. He had sent a soldier ahead to tell some of the maidens to prepare a bath for Avi. He led her to the room adjoining the bedroom. Here is a hot bath for you. Soak as long as you would like. I’m going to put away your things and then go check on my men and make sure they are settled at their posts for the night. Laileen will be outside the door if you need her before I get back. She nodded. He kissed her on her head and walked out with her pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content in this chapter

Avi undressed and slipped down into the hot water. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She did not realize she had fallen asleep till she felt Haldir’s hand on her shoulder. Avi my darling. You fell asleep. He said quietly. She opened her eyes and turned her head. He was kneeling next to the large tub. He smiled softly. You’re bleeding my love. He said. Avi looked at her arm having forgotten about the arrow that had knicked her in the mines. Haldir grabbed a cloth off the stand and dipped it into the bath water. Gently he pressed it to the wound and Avi hissed. I’m sorry, he said quietly. She shook her head, It’s ok. She said. Haldir then grabbed another cloth and ripping it he gently bound the wound on her arm. There, he said. We’ll check it again tomorrow and make sure it’s not getting infected. He smiled at her. He looked at her, Now my dear, would you like a quiet ceremony tonight or wait till the morning so Legolas and Aragorn can join us. Avi thought for a moment. Let’s do the ceremony just for us. She said. I thought you might say that. Replied Haldir. So I brought you this. He reached over to a chair and picked up a starlight blue dress. She smiled. It’s beautiful! He stooped to press a kiss to her head again. It matches your eyes. He said. I’ll come back in when you’ve dressed.   
Avi stood and stepped out of the bath which had gone cool. She dried off and put on the dress. It fit her perfectly and was amazingly soft. She quickly braided her hair and walked out into the adjoining room. Haldir turned from the balcony. He smiled. You’re absolutely beautiful. He said. He offered her his hand, then led her to the platform where they had left the fellowship. Galadriel and Celeborn were there to greet them. Celeborn quickly and quietly performed the elven marriage ceremony. Haldir led her back down to their home. He handed her another gift. It was a beautiful gown. Short enough to sleep in without getting too hot, but not too revealing. Uhm, she started, I, uhm, wasn’t really expecting to be wearing much tonight. She finished blushing. Haldir laughed softly. After hearing about Gandalf and realizing you had gone through the mines, and especially seeing you after you arrived, I knew you would be tired. Not tonight my love. She nodded, but, Haldir said. I do reserve the right to watch you change. Avi blushed again. Haldir pulled her into his arms and gently helped her remove her dress. He then took the gown and slid it over her head and watched as the silk slid into place. She looked up at him and he gently lifted her and laid her on the bed. He moved to change as well and slid into bed next to her. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her and then moved her head to his chest. They laid there listening to the music the elves were playing for Galdalf. Haldir felt a tear from Avi land on his chest. Holding her closely he stayed awake till he felt her relax in his arms and heard her breathing even out. He knew she was asleep. Haldir fell asleep holding the woman he loved.   
In the middle of the night Avi gasped and jerked awake. Haldir gently soothed her. She sat up and Haldir followed. Avi, he said quietly, what’s wrong? Nothing, she said. It’s silly. She got up and moved to the balcony overlooking the forest of lorien. Haldir moved behind her and slid his arms around her. Trust me, he said. Let me help. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. We went through the mines and it was dark and we ran into goblins several times. I just…don’t like dark, places like that, and then everything with Gandalf... Haldir heard her voice catch, he knew he had promised her the evening to rest. But she needed distracting from the thoughts of the mines. He gently moved her hair away from her neck and placed a light kiss there. She turned in his arms with a question in her eyes. Haldir smiled. Distraction. He said. I know what I promised you, but I’m thinking you need distracting from your dream. He kissed her gently and led her back to the bed. Laying her down he moved to lay next to her. Placing light kisses along her neck and trailing them down to her breast, Avi gasped. Haldir’s hand lightly slid down to her thigh and moved to slide between her legs, but she grabbed his hand. Haldir looked up at her, gently kissing her lips he whispered, it’s alright my love, you don’t have to be nervous. Avi nodded, it’s just, she began, I…I know it'll hurt and that scares me a little. Haldir sat up a little and propped himself on his elbow. Leaning in to kiss her he said, only for a moment my love, then it is all pleasure after that. And I promise to be gentle. Avi nodded and whispered, I’m sorry, I really know very little of these things. Haldir kissed her again, my love, he said, I will be a gentle and patient teacher. Sliding his hand down again, he gently touched her. She was warm and already significantly ready for him. Her husband could not hold back his soft groan of approval. He glanced at her face and noticed uncertainty flash across her face. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her. Don’t worry my sweet, he said, this slickness is perfectly normal, it just means you’re ready for me. She nodded. Haldir continued to stroke her and stoke the flames in her belly. Avi gripped his arm suddenly and Haldir looked up from the kisses he was trailing down her neck. Her breaths were coming faster and she was trembling. Haldir smiled and placed his lips next to her ear, you’re close my love. Let go. She whimpered. Close to what? She asked. Haldir laughed softly, let go and you will see my darling. Instinctively she opened her legs wider and Haldir slipped a finger inside her setting off his beautiful wife’s climax. Avi arched her back against the waves of pleasure flowing through her. Haldir moved over her and kissed her. Look at me my love he said. Stay with me ok? He said. She felt him gently press himself inside her and she tensed. Haldir smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, it’s ok, shhh, he soothed. Pushing further, he continued to stroke her hair and speaking softly to her. Wrap your legs around me my love, he said softly. Avi brought her legs up, Haldir shifted and kissing her said, Look at me my darling. She looked in his eyes. I love you he whispered and pressing his lips to hers he gave one more thrust and was fully past her resistance. Avi ripped her lips from his and gasped. Shhh, he said, I’m sorry my darling, it’s alright, give yourself a moment. I promise this is the only time this will hurt. After a moment he began to move, Avi winced but soon realized that he was right, while still slightly uncomfortable, there was no pain. Soon she was moaning underneath her warrior husband. Suddenly Avi felt a gush inside her and pleasure again came in waves and she threw her head back moaning. Haldir kissed her neck, good girl, he whispered, a few moments later he stilled and groaned having reached his own peak.   
Sliding from her gently he rolled over and held her. Pulling her close he softly spoke to her as she regained her breath. What did you think of your first time? He asked. Avi turned to him and with a slight blush whispered, I think I could get used to that. Haldir smiled, we can do that as often as you like my darling. Rising up to an elbow he asked, would you like to bathe? You might be a little sore and a warm bath will help. Knowing her husband knew more about these things than she, she nodded. He gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes. I love you my beautiful wife, believe me when I say that and believe me when I tell you, after this first time it is pleasure, not pain you will feel. She nodded and he picked her up and moved her to their warm bath. There he held her and she slowly fell asleep in his arms as the warm water relaxed her. She had no more nightmares of Moria that night.   
The next morning Avi woke and felt the warm body heat of her husband behind her. Haldir slid his arm around her. I was waiting for you to wake up. He said nuzzling her neck. She smiled and rolled over to face him. What’s on the schedule for today? She asked. He laughed quietly and kissed her. Stay in bed most of the day. He said. She blushed. He laughed out loud this time. He rolled over and slid out of bed and grabbed a tunic. He leaned over the bed and kissed her. How about some breakfast though? He asked. She looked up at him. You cook? She asked. Of course. Said Haldir. I don’t always go to the banquet hall. Sometimes I’d rather eat here quietly. By yourself? She asked. He looked at her. No, sometimes I have my men come here. We eat and talk about the Dark War or just about that day’s watch. I’m honestly not someone who enjoys large amounts of fellowship with others. She nodded. After Thranduil put me in the Elven Guard I learned to enjoy the peace and quiet of a watch. Legolas thought I’d get lost in my own thoughts too much though. He snuck up on me several times. Haldir laughed. You enjoyed the Guard then? He asked. She nodded. I’m not sure I’d want to go on watch though now. Haldir laughed again and walked over to her. Placing plates of food on the table he bent and kissed her. Looking into her eyes he said quietly. What? Have I spoiled you in the bedroom already? Avi blushed and looked down as Haldir smiled. Maybe we could go on watch together then. He said as he took a bite of his food. Wouldn’t that be….distracting? Avi asked. Haldir looked at her with a smirk. We’ll make it work. He said. They spent the rest of the day doing almost nothing except enjoying each other’s company and enjoying their newly married bliss.   
It had been a few weeks since the fellowship of nine had taken their leave of Lorien. One night Haldir sat on the balcony reading. He was waiting for word from his men returning from the morning and afternoons watch. Avi had gone to bed early as she had taken up tending to her grandmother’s garden on the days that he trained his men and she was tired. She said something in her sleep and Haldir glanced at her. He loved watching her sleep but tonight she had been restless. She jerked and a pained look came across her face. Haldir watched her closely. He knew she still had nightmares from their travel through the mines. Avi jerked again and cried out. He put down his book and went to her. He pulled her into his arms as she jerked and her eyes flew open with a cry. Tears flooding down her face. Haldir! She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. My love! What is wrong? He questioned gently rubbing her back and comforting her. She sobbed into his shoulder. Now most elves, especially high born elves had abilities. Some could see things far away, in the distance. Legolas had that ability. Avi seemed to be having dreams. This ability brought on by the trauma of the mines. She looked up at him. A pack of orcs. She said. They took two of the hobbits. They’ve killed Boromir! Her tears started anew. Haldir gathered her into his arms comforting her. Where were they Avi? He asked. Past Amon Hen. She said her shoulders sagging. Haldir felt her pain. Amon Hen was at least a week long trip by river. More so on foot. They couldn’t get there to help battle the orcs for the fellowship. A knock on the door startled them. Haldir released her long enough to answer it. One of his men stood at the door. He quietly told him to have Celeborn meet him in the garden. He needed to have Avi give him the details. Perhaps Galadriel would be able to provide some insight. He returned to Avi’s side and held her. Avi. Is there anything you can tell me about these orcs or where their position is? Avi shook her head. I couldn’t tell much. She curled into him and was silent. Haldir thought she had fallen back asleep when she suddenly said. Wait, there is one thing. The orcs they did not travel at night like goblins or the orcs of Mordor but during the day. They or their helmets also bore the mark of a white hand. Saruman. Said Haldir. Why would Saruman be breeding an army of orcs that can travel during the day? Asked Avi. I don’t know love. He replied. But I can promise you. It isn’t anything good. Avi had fallen back asleep when Celeborn arrived at their home. Haldir slipped outside to tell him of Avi’s dream and convey his concerns. Celeborn told Haldir to let him know if Avi dreamed anything else.


End file.
